Stranger
by EmbryLuvR32
Summary: Edward is forced into a very known mafia clan, that he doesn't want any part of. What happens when his dad, the leader of the mafia, orders him to kidnap Forks' daughter of chief police: Bella Swan. What happens when that turns into a protection? Or love?
1. Preface and Summary

**Preface and Summary**

**Summary-**__**Edward is forced into a very known mafia clan, that he doesn't want any part of. What happens when his dad, the leader of the mafia, orders him to kidnap Forks' daughter of chief police: Bella Swan. What happens when that turns into a protection?**

_**Alone...**_

_**The light fading from the street light didn't help much, with the fact of the darkness closing in. His dark silhouette was gone, and it only made me panic more. My heart was thudding in my chest, like a hummingbirds wings. My face was beaded with sweat, and my legs trembled. Someone was out there. I could feel it. I could hear it. And, worst of all; I could see him. He was waiting for me.**_

_**I cradled myself into the corner of the wall, hoping it would shield me somehow. I kept my eyes on the door, and widened them as it slowly creeped open. It felt like my heart stopped, until I saw his face. He wasn't here to kill me, he was here to help me; help me from them...**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Stranger -Secondhand Serenade**_

"_**Love begins with a smile, grows with a kiss, and ends with a teardrop." -Unknown**_

**Chapter 1- Decision**

**EPOV:**

"Father, this isn't my life; isn't my idea or gratitude. It's yours. I refuse." I stared angrily at the man sitting behind the desk. The dim light in the room made him look even more menacing. His dark green eyes pierced threw me, and made me shudder. The eyes he used to determined and offend everyone, to do his dirty work, and get what he wanted. The eyes I had.

"Edward, son," He paused, standing up, and sighing, walking around the huge desk, and set a chilling arm around my shoulder. "It's your destiny, you have to live it. Your mother wouldn't be happy if you didn't follow your father's orders."

I ground my teeth. My mother. The only person I'd lived for, and cared for. She didn't approve of my father's doings, or dragging me into it. We were going to run, but her cancer beat us to it.

I shrugged his shoulder off harshly, he looked offended. "This is none of my doing. I have to do nothing for you. I am my own man, and that's what my mother raised me to be. Not you; you were barely there in my childhood, but now that I'm older, you think you can rule my life." He sat froze at my words, almost like he was thinking of a comeback. I turned my back to him, and slowly walked toward the heavy bolt lock door.

"Elizabeth has nothing to do with this. She's gone. She's gone because of you. You _will_ do as I say until the day you turn nineteen!"

I stopped dead in my tracks, but kept my back to him. "She's not gone because of my doing. It was a disease. You did it. You sent her there, and she came back sick. Who do you think killed her you sick bastard!" I turned on him, and balled my hands up in fists.

"Edward, Anthony Masen, you will do what I ask of you, or you will never see that Alice girl again." He threatened. I gasped, and tried to hold back my anger.

"Don't. Touch. Her." I spat.

He laughed, and leaned on his desk, placing his hands in his lap. "Edward, she's sick. She's got everyone thinking she can see the future, she was using drugs. It's a death sentence ma' boy." He smiled evilly.

"No. You lay one finger on her, and I will kill you myself. She was sick, teased, mocked; that's why she used drugs."

He grinned, and walked toward the window, looking out, and spoke to me, "That's what Carlisle was trying to convince, but" He stepped toward me, "I know what she means to you, so, If you don't screw this up, she'll stay alive. I'll have you work with Carlisle on the case."

I sighed, and he went to sit back down in his chair, clicking and typing on the computer.

Alice...the sister I never had; always wanted. Her life was precious to me, and I couldn't endanger it.

I sat down in the chair in front of his desk, and placed my folded hands on the desk.

"Who is she?" I asked, and he smiled. "Glad we've come into an agreement." He turned on the giant TV behind him, and I looked up to the picture.

"Isabella Swan, Forks' daughter of chief police, Charlie Swan."

I stared at the beautiful girl on the screen. It looked like a recent school picture. Her hair was long, and a soft chestnut color. Her eyes were a deep and beautiful chocolate brown. The light from the picture glowed on her soft porcelain skin. She was gorgeous.

I looked back to my father. "How old is she?"

He typed in something else, and pulled up a white screen with information on it. He hit a button, and it went to the giant TV screen behind him.

"Just turned Seventeen, September 13th. Junior at Forks' high school. Five foot, four inches, approximately 110 pounds." He began reciting down information I'd need to find her.

I gathered all the papers and the picture in my hand, and looked at him seriously.

"What do you want me to do?"

He smiled, and stood up. I stood along with him. "That's my boy."

He walked around his desk and to me. "Her father; Charlie Swan, owes us money from an event a while ago. Had us kill a guy that he just couldn't track down."

He looked to the ceiling like he was thinking, "Anyway, he owes us a ton of money, and it's been almost a decade since he's paid us. Making you and Isabella around seven. Wanting the protection of his daughter, he stopped contacting us."

He sighed, "I want you, son, to kidnap her."

My heart dropped. "Your sick." I spat. He laughed, "Now son, don't be harsh. I don't want you to harm her, I just want you to take her, for a while until Charlie pays his debt."

I groaned. "Son, don't make me remind you of our deal." I narrowed my eyes. "Why me? Why? Why don't you tell one of your lazy son of a bitch guards or spies to do it?"

He laughed, "Because your the least suspected. Do you know how many people are after her?" I shook my head. "Many. There are many other mafia clans that want her."

I shook my head, utterly confused. "But why? She's just a girl."

He walked around, and sat back at his desk, I stayed standing in the center of the room. "Son, Charlie was an ex agent of the C.I.A. When Isabella was born, he quit. Now, before he 'retired,' he made some good and bad decisions. Very bad. Not very good. She's practically in danger."

I opened my mouth to speak, but he held one hand up. "Ah-ah-ah. I can't speak of it. Now, I put everything you need to know in that stack of papers. Here's your plane ticket, and a credit card. Get a hotel, bring her back there, than go for a little drive. Most likely Canada, or something. A small town. Got it?" He asked, holding out the ticket and card with one extended arm. I sighed and grabbed them.

"I got it."

"Excellent. Now, no questions asked, do whatever you have to do, and I'll call you when I need you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good boy. Now, off you go."

I took everything in my hands and went to pack. Is he insane? Bribing and threatening me with my own family? Well, kind of. She's not my real sister, I just call her that, because she was the only one that was there for me.

Carlisle is a great man, with good expectations. His mafia, is a better, more corporal situation that actually helps people instead of killing them. My father...I don't know why he wants me to work with Carlisle on this case. Is it because he lives in Forks? Or is my father trying to lighten the situation by letting me work with Carlisle? I know one thing for sure: When I turn nineteen, I'm never speaking with that evil bastard again.

I trudged up the stairs, and packed all of my things into a black suitcase. I said goodbye to the maids, and workers, and stopped at the door. My Siberian husky Ammo came up to me and licked my hands. "Sorry bud, you can't go." He wined and lifted his paw onto my suitcase. I sighed. "Sorry, Ammo, I'll be back."

"Oh, and take that stupid dog of yours!" My father shouted from his office. I smiled at Ammo, and he ran out the door, and jumped into the back seat of my Volvo, where a shofer was holding the door open. He laughed and I rolled my eyes, taking my suitcase, and placing it in the trunk.

The drive from Nevada to Washington took 21 hours. Ammo settled in, in the back seat, and I started driving. I stopped at a gas station, and filled up the Volvo. I paid and left, heading East.

That poor girls life was in danger. People were out to kill her to get what they want. I was her protection.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Whoa -Paramore**_

"_**Isn't it ironic? We ignore the ones who adore us, adore the ones who ignore us & love the ones who hurt us and hurt the ones who love us."-Unknown**_

**Chapter 2- Capture**

**EPOV:**

Ammo wined again, and I pulled into a hotel. "I know, we're stopping." I could hear his tail wag back and forth; I chuckled and parked the car. I stepped out, and was embraced by the cool night air. I shrugged my jacket on, and let Ammo out of the car.

A gust of wind went past me, and I shivered again. Wow, Washington was cold. Only four more hours, and this was only our second stop. I grabbed everything I needed, and went inside, hooking a leash to Ammo, even though he didn't need it. He was a good, friendly dog; I just didn't want him to spend the night in the car.

We walked through the lobby, and I went to the front desk. No one was here. Jeez, what time was it? I glanced at my watch. 4:34 am. Yikes.

I saw a sign that said 'Self Check In.' I walked to the machine and slipped in my driver's license and credit card.

**Would you like a:**

**-Suite**

**-Master Suite**

**-One person room**

**-Two person room**

I hit the **'Suite'** button.

**Do you have any animals?**

**-Yes**

**-No**

I hit yes. Thank god they allowed them. I grabbed my key that popped out of the machine and walked to my room, with Ammo and my suit case in hand. Room suite 2232. I opened the door, and walked inside. Ammo immediately went to the fridge and wined.

I chuckled, "Yeah, I know you're hungry. I am too."

Before unpacking I decided to eat. They surprisingly had dog food, and cat food, in the pantry. I just shrugged, and emptied some into a bowl and put it on the floor. Ammo began to chow down. "Hey. Manners." I scolded him. He looked to me, and ate the food that fell on the floor, and carefully and nicely began to eat the rest in the bowl. I smiled, "Thank you."

What? I decided to teach him tricks. I was a very bored kid.

I got him at 15 when he was born, and now he's only three. But very, very smart.

I began to get stuff out to eat, when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I answered it without looking who it was. "Hello?"

"Eddie!" Alice's small voice rang out. I smiled, "Hey sis,"

"Hey! My dad said you were coming to see us?" She asked excitedly. I shifted my weight on my feet. "Uhhmm. Yes, I am." _Carlisle..._

"Edward. I already know what it's about. I can help you. I, know her."

I almost dropped the phone.

"NO! Alice, I don't want you in any part of this!"

"Edward, calm down. I know you're not going to harm her. She's my best friend, so I can help you help her not to be scared, and that it's only temporary, and stuff."

I sighed, and leaned my forehead against the fridge. "Alice..."

"Don't 'Alice' me Edward. I'm seventeen. I'm a big girl." She smiled. "I love you Alice. You make this so much easier." I leaned away from the fridge.

"I love you too Eddie. I'll see you tomorrow right?"

I chuckled, "And Ammo." She squealed. "Oh, yay! Okay. See you, and Ammo tomorrow! Bye!"

My sister is such a ditz, I smiled.

I sat on the bed, contemplating on how this would work. Alice had helped in no way anyone could imagine. It makes it so much simpler than telling the girl, I was kidnapping her. Her best friend though? Wouldn't she think that's a little weird? Would Alice go with us? I couldn't let her. I wouldn't let her. That was just too much.

The harsh hotel room lights pounded down on my eyes, and I squinted. I shut off the lights, and curled up into bed. Ammo, crawled right up next to me, and laid his head on my chest. "I know, I don't like this either." I told him and pat his head.

A few minutes later, I fell asleep quickly, exhausted from the day.

The next morning I woke up to Ammo barking at my cell phone. "Jeez! Chill out! It's just a text." I told him, petting his snout. Alice texted me saying she'd meet me half way, to talk about this whole situation. I sighed, and got dressed, and packed hurriedly.

We jumped in the Volvo and we were off. I sped most of the way, faster than normal, because Alice said she'd call to bark at me if I didn't hurry. Well…in my point of view.

I got there in record time, only an hour, instead of two. Ammo was asleep, as usual, so I just walked in. "Hey Alice," I smiled at the tiny pixie sitting in the booth. "Edddieee!" She half screeched. She hugged me tight, and I gladly returned the favor. We sat, and ignored the odd stares.

"Edward Anthony Cullen! I missed you so much!" She smiled cheerfully, reaching to kiss my cheek. I chuckled, "Alice, I missed you too."

She was smaller; if possible. Her hair was a little longer, and the same crow black color, that got the whole family wondering. Well…their family.

"So…Edward. Where in the hell have you been for a half a year?" Her dark blue eyes staring. I smiled, and laid my head on my fists. "Well, I've been with Jasper-"

"Jasper? Jasper Hale!" Her blue eyes went crazed, and she leaned over the table. I smirked. I had forgotten about her crazy love obsession over him. "Edward…I'm **not** obsessed with him!" She eyed me carefully. "I never said that," I pointed out.

"Yes, but you were thinking it." Her dark eyes rolled as she sat back down in her chair. I sighed, giving up, "Yes Alice, I was with Jasper. But…It's nothing you need to know about." I told her sternly, looking at my menu.

She became serious now. "Edward…" Her voice dropped, "You know I hate what you do, and I know you do too, And, I know it's not your fault, but…I worry. A lot."

"What's done is done Alice." I said absentmindedly. "I know, but…When are you going to stop this nonsense?"

I sighed, and placed my face in my hands. "Whenever I can, Alice. Father said when I turn nineteen, I am my own."

"That's a load of bullshit." Alice scoffed. She also looked worried, "Did he uh…say anything about me?"

My lip began to quiver. "Alice, that's nothing to worry about."

"Edward. I…had another," She came closer across the table, "'Vision'"

I became curious. "I saw, what your father said about me,"

"In a dream or, in plain view?"

"In plain view, right after Carlisle told me you were coming. And I suppose that was a day before you left." I sighed, and slammed my fist on the table; thankfully no one noticed.

"She's in danger isn't she?"

I nodded slowly, staring at the table. "Everyone wants her. Dead or alive."

"But what makes her so important? It's not fair. She didn't do shit wrong!" Alice complained.

"I know, and I don't know. He didn't tell me."

I revved the engine, and we were off. "We're only about half an hour away. Any game plan?" Alice asked me, looking up from her phone. I sighed. "No."

"I could just…tell her-"

"No. Its bad enough you're involved. I don't want-"

I was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I rolled my eyes, and quickly answered it.

"Hey,"

"Edward, bad news, your dad knows you're with Alice, he's mad. Really mad. He knows you've told her."

"Shit!" Alice stared at me worriedly.

"Is he looking for me?" I growled, my hand tightening on the steering wheel. "Yeah, Emmett just said that he was, he's not too happy either. He's contacting Carlisle. Where are you?"

"On my way to Carlisle's."

"Okay, I'll be there in a sec,"

"Kay thanks Jasper," I hung up, and Alice screamed. "Ahh! Jasper. Hale? He's coming to _my _house?" Alice flipped. She turned apple red, and smiled. "I can't wait."

I pulled up the driveway, to the house I actually called home. Esme, came running out the door as soon as she saw my Volvo pull up. "Edward Anthony Masen! Is that you!" I blushed, as I stepped toward her for a hug. She was so small, just like Alice. But she had caramel hair, and brown eyes. "Good to see you again Esme." I smiled, and I heard a bark.

Ammo ran up and gently licked Esme's hand. "Awe, yes, I love you too Ammo."

"Hope I'm not intruding," I awkwardly stuffed my hands in my pockets. Her eyes went wide. "Never! No, no. You're like a son to me Edward; never a burden." Her heartwarming smile made my heart flutter.

"Mom! Have you seen-?"

My eyes landed on a tall blonde, with blue eyes. "Rosalie," I smirked.

Her face lit up, "Edward!" She ran toward me in her platform boots, and threw her arms around me. "Oh my gosh, Edward. It's been way too long." She smiled, and kissed my cheek. "I missed you too Rose."

Alice and Rosalie, are sisters, and Rosalie was yet, like another sister too me. Carlisle finally walked out. "Edward, I've been expecting you." He smiled, greeting me warmly. "To long Carlisle."

"Yes, boy, it has. Let's go inside, it's starting to snow." Just as I looked up, I see small white flakes falling from the sky. "Hmm…" I mused.

A white sedan pulled in the driveway at that exact moment. Jasper stepped out, and smiled toward me. "Edward," He said slamming his door. Alice squealed. "Carlisle," Jasper said shaking his hand, "Good to see you again sir," Carlisle nodded, knowing he had things he needed to tell us.

"We'd better head in," I said, and we walked inside. I heard Alice talking to Jasper.

"Nice to see you again Jasper," She blushed,

He chuckled, "Good to see you Alice, you're more beautiful than the last time I've seen you." Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes. Jasper secretly has a crush on Alice, but I'd never tell…ha.

"But why would he angry over this? Because of the threat?" I asked, Carlisle, as he placed his face in his hands. "All, I know is, now Alice is in danger. I can't have that."

I sighed. "How does he know this?" I flipped. "He didn't say. Emmett just said that he knew." Jasper confessed.

"Edward," Carlisle looked to me seriously. "I want you and Jasper to take Alice, somewhere far away. Keep her safe."

"What about Isabella?" I asked, "She's in danger too."

Carlisle nodded, "Her too. I'll deal with Edward sr." I shuddered, but nodded. "When would you like us to leave?" I asked, and he sighed, thinking.

"Tomorrow would be perfect."

We've discussed everything with Alice, and she looked more excited than scared. Jasper and I didn't mention the counter's we'd run into.

She told us she'd get Isabella to stay with her, and explain everything. This would be done tonight.

"Alice, this is insanely dangerous, you realize that right?" I asked her as I watched her pack her things. "Yes, Edward. I realize. My dad's the leader of a mafia clan; I've been going through this my whole life. I know what I'm doing."

The doorbell made me jump. "Shit, that's her." She ran down the stairs. We hadn't even had any idea how we were going to tell this girl, but Alice said she thought something was off when her father was acting scarce.

I quietly walked down the stairs, and I heard voices. I landed on the last step when my eyes landed on her. She was an angel. She was even more gorgeous in person. Her chestnut hair was long, and slightly curly, and she was rather small.

Her chocolate brown eyes landed on me, and her jaw slightly dropped. I was leaning against the wall, at the end of the stairs, staring back.

"Bella, this is Edward." She blinked furiously, as if she was trying to wake up from a dream. I stepped off the stair, and walked toward her. "I'm Edward Masen. Amazing to finally meet you Bella."

She nodded, and grabbed my hand. A small spark of electricity flew through our bodies, but also a warming comfort. "Like wise." She smiled, slightly and blushed a deep pink. It was beautiful.

"Bella, this is who we're going on our vacation with." Alice smiled. Vacation? What? I just went with it.

"Oh, awesome." She laughed.

Just wait until she finds out what's really going on…


End file.
